Intermède
by Clarisse972
Summary: OS. Après avoir assassiné Danesh Abkari, le chef des gardiens de la révolution, Brody parvient à s'enfuir et retrouve Carrie. Elle le conduit à une planque loin de Téhéran pour attendre que le plan d'extraction de Saul soit validé et les sorte de là. Sur place, ils ont une discussion sur la possibilité d'un avenir et Carrie lui avoue sa grossesse.


Bonjour ceci est ma première fanfiction sur « Homeland ». C'est un OS que j'ai eu envie de faire en ayant vu hier le dernier épisode de la saison 3.

Je souhaitais intégrer plus de détails durant l'intermède de la planque qui se déroule dans le dernier épisode de cette saison.

Une saison qui est, à mon sens, la fin de la série (je ne vois pas comment ils pourraient faire une suite intéressante sans Brody) mais cela reste mon avis.

Tous les personnages que je vais utiliser appartiennent à **Howard Gordon et Alex Ganza. **Merci à eux d'avoir repris l'idée de **Gideon Raff**. J'ai vu la première saison de « Hatufim : prisonniers de guerre » et j'ai vraiment aimé.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

**INTERMÈDE  
**

* * *

**Après un silence de plomb, je voulais que Brody sache que tout ce que nous avions traversé avait un sens pour moi.**

_-Je suis enceinte._

_-Quoi ?_

_-Je suis enceinte de quatre mois, c'était pendant qu'on était au chalet._

_-Oh mon Dieu, Carrie._

_-Comme si c'était déjà pas assez compliqué comme ça, soupirai-je._

_-Mais tu aurais dû m'en parler, s'accabla-t-il._

_**-**__Et ben, je te le dis maintenant, m'agaçai-je. _

_-Hey, dit-il en tentant de me retenir par la main alors que je me levais._

_-Non !_

_-Hey, persista-t-il._

_Je m'éloignai pour lui faire face ensuite._

_-Je ne sais pas non plus ce qui se passera une fois chez nous. Quel genre de vie on aura ou on n'aura pas. Si on sera en vie ou séparés mais on n'aura pas d'autre choix que de vivre ! Et je ne m'inquiète pas pour ça, pas même une seule seconde, parce que je me dis qu'une des raisons de ma présence sur cette Terre était que nos chemins se croisent et… oui, je sais… combien ça à l'air dingue._

_-Ça y est tu as fini ? _

_-Non !_

_Je cherchai quoi dire d'autres mais rien ne me vint à l'esprit._

_-Oui, capitulai-je._

_Je le détaillai avec anxiété alors qu'il se levait et avançait vers moi. _

_-Parce que je ne trouve pas que ça ait l'air dingue du tout._

_Je le regardai avec espoir._

_-Je crois même que c'est la seule putain de chose sensée à quoi se raccrocher._

_La joie m'envahit._

_-Bon et bien d'accord._

Je l'observai avec émotion et je lui souris. Merveilleusement ébahie, merveilleusement heureuse par ces quelques mots qu'il venait de prononcer.

Je ne suis pas folle alors, pensai-je avec soulagement.

Il essayait de me sourire en retour, les yeux brillants. Je découvrais autre chose que de la confusion dans ses yeux bleus dans lesquels j'aimais à me plonger. Je l'aimais tellement même si c'était quelque chose que je gardais pour moi, une information connue de tous mais que je préservais malgré tout comme un trésor ou comme un fardeau.

Nous restâmes à nous observer longuement, sans un mot, profitant enfin de nos retrouvailles sans témoin. Il y avait tant de choses à dire mais c'était finalement inutile en cet instant. Il m'ouvrit ses bras, cela semblait lui couter. Je ne pris pas le temps de réfléchir que j'étais déjà contre lui, là où je voulais être depuis si longtemps. Je me heurtai à ses os saillants tant son corps était amaigri. Il me serra avec prudence au départ puis avec plus de détermination. Sa joue rugueuse contre la mienne, je me délectai de ce contact. Je percevais le cognement de son cœur contre ma poitrine. Il battait vite, aussi vite que le mien. Je l'enserrai à mon tour, mes poignets croisés au creux de ses reins. Tout était à sa place, là, pendant cet instant hors du temps.

Il glissa ses doigts dans mes cheveux et entama un doux va-et-vient. C'était un geste tendre qui ne m'était pas familier et Dieu que j'adorais ça. Je ne me permis aucun geste, je sentais que je devais le laisser faire. Il me garda près de lui jusqu'à ce que ses jambes vacillent. Il était très fatigué et très éprouvé.

-Allons nous coucher, proposai-je.

Ses bras retombèrent le long de son corps, créant un vide en moi car je n'étais plus dans le cocon de ses bras. Sa main dans la mienne, il se laissa guider par moi comme il l'avait souvent fait. A même le sol, sur une couverture, je m'allongeai à ses cotés, dos à lui. Son bras m'enroula, sa main se retrouva sur mon ventre. Etait-ce voulu ? Je n'en étais pas sûre mais je tressaillis malgré tout, sensible à ce contact qui signifiait tant de choses pour moi. Nous étions liés. Je ne m'étais jamais posé la question de savoir si je voulais être mère, c'était somme tout impossible étant donné mon état de santé et pourtant j'étais enceinte. Une réalité non palpable, un peu floue par moment, douloureux parfois. J'étais apeurée par ce que ça impliquait si nous nous en sortions vivants.

-Je sais que tu as peur, Carrie, murmura-t-il.

Je ne répondis pas.

-Tu es forte, aies confiance, continua-t-il.

Qu'essayait-il de me dire ? Que j'allais vivre ça toute seule ? Ou simplement que j'étais en capacité de vivre cette terrifiante aventure car il serait à mes côtés ?

Je me retournai pour le contempler, me priver de sa vue était trop pénible, nous avions trop longtemps été séparés. Il ne chercha pas à se soustraire à mon œil inquisiteur. Il se livrait à moi sans fard, tel qu'il était comme il l'avait toujours fait.

-Tu resteras avec moi ?

Il ne savait comment répondre, il ne savait pas lui-même ce qu'il allait faire si nous nous sortions de là, supposai-je. Je reformulai ma question :

- Veux-tu rester avec moi ?

-Je n'apporte que le malheur. Tu ne mérites pas ça, Carrie.

-Et toi, que mérites-tu ?

-Rien, je ne suis qu'un semblant d'homme et je n'ai rien à offrir.

Il s'était assombri, redevenant l'ombre de lui-même. Cela me brisa le cœur.

-Tu m'as pourtant offert quelque chose d'inestimable.

-Ce n'était pas voulu.

Que répondre à ça ?

-Je suis perdu à jamais, Carrie. Rien n'arrivera à me redonner de l'humanité. Je ne serai jamais plus Nicholas Brody. Cet homme est mort quand il a été fait prisonnier.

Son regard se perdit par-delà mon visage, voyant je ne sais quelles choses affreuses. Je lui caressai la joue pour le ramener vers moi mais il était inaccessible. C'était intolérable de le voir encore plus meurtri, à croire que la vie l'avait malmené avec un acharnement démentiel pour le réduire en milliards de particules que l'on ne pouvait recoller. Alors je fis la seule chose que mon cœur me dictait, je renouai le contact pour qu'il comprenne que je ne pouvais accepter cette défaite de sa part. Je l'embrassai avec passion (c'était toujours ainsi entre nous: sauvage et fusionnel), il eut un sursaut, du recul. Je restai immobile, les lèvres en attente, séparées des siennes trop brutalement. C'était pire que tout. J'avais dû faire abstraction de lui trop souvent, et ce manque avait été si violent que j'en avais perdu la tête certaines fois.

-Brody, le suppliai-je en le dévorant des yeux.

Il resta sourd à ma supplique, ses yeux se vidant de toute substance. Le chagrin m'emporta sans que je ne puisse rien y faire.

-Ne pleure pas, Carrie.

Il exprimait tant de souffrance que je ravalai mes larmes pour ne plus le heurter. Il se détendit, apposa son front sur le mien et attrapa ma main pour la glisser sur joue. Il m'embrassa furtivement, c'était trop rapide pour que j'en assimile la saveur, pour que je me rassasie. C'était frustrant mais je savais que je n'obtiendrais rien de plus. Il s'endormit ainsi, tout près de moi.

Sur le qui-vive, je n'arrivais pas à me détendre. Je somnolai par à-coup puis asphyxiée par mes cauchemars, je me redressai et quittai notre lit de fortune pour rejoindre la fenêtre, il n'y avait rien en vue. J'étais fébrile, Saul avait promis de nous extraire rapidement et j'avais confiance en lui. Il tenait toujours parole.

Brody commença à gémir, puis à s'agiter. Je n'osais imaginer ce que ces cauchemars lui infligeaient. Je revins à ses côtés pour le rassurer. Assise, les jambes allongées, je soulevai sa tête et la posai sur mes cuisses. Il entrouvrit les yeux en sursaut, confus. Je me positionnai dans son champ de vision.

-Tout va bien, tu es en sécurité avec moi.

Il cligna des yeux, ensommeillé, et s'apaisa doucement dès qu'il me vit. Il se rendormit. Je profitai de cette accalmie pour le détailler. Je connaissais ses traits par cœur, je l'aimais ainsi : marqué, à vif, tourmenté, dépressif. Je l'aimais aussi car il était entier et dévoué, brave et sensé, passionné et têtu. Mais surtout…

-Je t'aime parce que tu es toi, Nicholas Brody.

Cette rencontre était celle d'une vie, celle que l'on voulait conserver à jamais car nous nous étions découverts et aimés malgré les failles de l'autre. Je l'embrassai sur la commissure de sa bouche.

-Aussi longtemps que je vivrais, je n'oublierai jamais ce que tu as donné à notre Patrie, lui confiai-je en espérant qu'il m'entendit à travers la brume de ses songes.

* * *

C'est sorti d'une traite, ça vient du cœur. J'espère que vous avez aimé.

Clarisse.


End file.
